Bits and Pieces
by Katberry
Summary: Group of one-shots. Probably all Jori related.
1. Details

It had started as innocent curiosity, as these things often do, though they usually stay in that realm; and not morphs into whatever it was that Tori now held hidden within her.

It had been bugging her since she first spotted the bandaid, and her curiosity was driving her crazy. Halfway through lunch it finally got the better of her and she could no longer hold her tongue.

"What you do to your finger?" everyone turned their gaze to Tori when she broke the quiet over the table, all with varying levels of focus.

"What's it to you? Butt out and mind your own damn business. Nosey git," Tori just rolls her eyes at the response and the complimentary insult, and while her curiosity wasn't sated in the least but she certainly knew better than to continue. Tori dug back into her lunch; missing the peaked interest on her friends faces as they finally took notice of the slightly darker flesh coloured patch circling her finger.

While she never found out exactly what had caused Jade's finger to be wrapped up, a few days later she did spot the bandaid missing and instead was a small, still healing, scratch on the inside of her index finger. As time passes and the wound begins to fade so do Tori's thoughts on the matter, only to be replaced by another in a few weeks time; the brighter, more vibrant streaks that run through her hair.

Logically Tori knows that she's seen Jade with recently touched up colours before, and she knows she'll see it again. For some reason it just seems to strike a chord with her more this time than previously. She catches herself watching her, or perhaps more so her hair, not that Jade isn't nice to look at, but those streaks... they just seem to call to her. She watches as Jade moves from indoors to outdoors, looking for that change in light that seems to alter the colour enough for Tori to be entranced by it all over again.

The thought began idly enough, Tori just wanted to see the colours twisted together, switching from one to the other and back again. That soon turned to wanting to see them twisted about her finger. Not that Tori was stupid enough to touch a strand on her head, Jade would certainly flatten her if she tried, but it never stopped her from wanting to.

Tori always knew that Jade carried scissors on her, everyone did really, but initially thought she carried them in her bag, because that makes sense and is logical. It was silly to assume that though, simply because Jade didn't always make sense and no one at Hollywood Arts was logical.

It was when Jade was acting out a scene in Sikowitz's class, when her shirt rode up just enough, for Tori to see that small flash of silver along her hip. At first Tori just thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, it wasn't until she was the same flash a couple of weeks later did it actually click that there was something there. Plenty of subtle staring and brain racking occurred in an attempt to figure out just what it was, however Tori could make no headway. When she saw it for the third time she finally caught on to it.

She had to wonder how Jade didn't manage to stab herself whenever she twisted and turned, she was certain that within an hour Tori would have cut herself at least three times and jab herself countless others. Tori continued to be fascinated by Jade's ability to not injure herself. In time she figured out her secret; she twisted and turned her body in such a way that the scissors would never jab into her.

It amazed Tori at just how adept and unconscious the movements were; it inevitably lead to her wondering just how long and how often Jade carries them with her. Is it every day? Just at school? Does she sleep with them next to her pillow?

When Jade isn't talking much one day Tori notices, but doesn't say anything; after all it wasn't out of the norm for Jade to be moody from time to time. The following day it continues, except now Jade appears tired, as though she could still do with a couple more hours shut-eye, and constantly has a bottle of water in her hand instead of her customary coffee.

Come the end of the day, Jade looked as though she was ready to lay down where she stood and sleep the remainder of the day away; absentmindedly rubbing her throat as she trudged about the halls. It was then that Tori realised that Jade had fallen victim to the cold running about the school, she began rummaging through her locker and bag, hunting for her prize. Without saying anything, though the small sympathetic smile said enough; Tori grabbed Jade's hand and placed the pack of lozenges in her hand before continuing her way to the parking lot. She completely missed the tiny grateful glance that followed her to the door as tablet was pushed out of the pack.

The past few days had passed slowly for Tori without the other girl to focus on. Beck did say that her cold did get the better of her and she was resting, something that Tori was thankful for. When she does return to school, Jade approaches Tori annoyance written all over her. Tori can immediately see the difference having those days off did, no longer does she look exhausted and just ready to fall asleep, more importantly there was a cup of coffee back in her hand. Jade grips Tori's hand raising it and turning it over so she can slam a fresh pack of the lozenges in her hand. To say Tori is shocked would be an understatement, Jade isn't the type to return gestures, however small.

With that Jade stalks across the hall to her own locker, leaving Tori with her hand still sticking out and a stupid silly smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Originally I was writing these to try and get a better grasp of Tori now though, it's more thoughts that run about my head that I can't seem to work into a decent sized story (at least it will be once type them up). They will probably be all Jori ones because I just don't really care about any other pairing for Victorious.<p>

Oh and Merry Christmas all.


	2. Shelby Marx

"Beck, I gotta go. It's almost on," on the other end of the line her boyfriend lets out a sigh, Jade knows that is as close to a compliant as she will ever get, at least regarding this.

"Alright, can I come over once it's finished?" Jade ponders the question, if she was totally honest the answer was 'hell no!' Yet the unspoken boyfriend/girlfriend law sort of said that her basking in post CFC adrenaline wasn't a terribly good reason to deny him. "It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya," with that Beck hangs up, Jade still having not responded to his question, perhaps she was silent for just a tag too long. On the bright side at least she didn't have to say no to him.

Focusing back onto the TV, as the announcer introduced the challenger, Stacey Mackerel, not a bad fighter but she's never stood a chance against Shelby Marx. Jade had never missed one of Shelby's fights since she had first seen the fighter. Nothing else mattered to her during the matches, not Beck, not her friends, not school. Not a thing. She would become completely absorbed into the match. Watching Shelby punch, kick and just generally beat her opponent into submission got Jade's blood pumping like nothing else ever had.

"Reining champion, Selby Marx" the announcer began rattling off a bunch of statistics of the champ, every single one Jade already had memorized to heart. Instead she was admiring the visual perfection that is CFC's best female fighter. Honestly, and she would only ever say this in her head, if she had the chance, however small, to be with Shelby, Jade would switch teams in an instant. That being said could anyone pass up a chance with her, like really?

Soon enough the pre-match yabbering was over and the fight bad began. Two rounds later and about 50 seconds total time combined, the match was over. Shelby let had Mackerel face down on the mat both times. And it didn't matter that it was an easy win, it still managed to get Jade's heart racing. She would never get tired of seeing that brilliant smile light up the room, or screen, whatever, whenever she won a match, which was always.

"Now everyone be sure to stay tuned, because after the ad-break we have a special announcement from Shelby Marx herself."

Jade impatiently waited curing the break, mind running amok in an attempt to come up with whatever she was about to tell the world. Maybe she was going to come to LA, for some reason. While a logical part of her said that's stupid because CFC isn't terribly big here, but she couldn't help but hold out hope.

"And we're back. So Shelby, what is it that you want to tell us?"

Cheers erupt from the live crowd as Marx is given a microphone. Jade gets lost in seeing her up-close in HD, you could still see the faint shine to her skin where the sweat hadn't been entirely wiped off. "Well I just wanted to let everyone know that after this completion, I'm retiring from the CFC," there was an echoing silence as Shelby paused for a moment, one that let Jade's brain slowly process what exactly that meant. "It's just... I want to go back to being a regular teen. You know, hang out with my friends, live with my family again. Stuff like that. So yeah," Shelby trails off, and there is silence from the TV, it only lasts a moment before the crowd and the press start hollering questions at her. She is whisked off screen by someone, that Jade would guess to be her manager, as they say that their questions will be answered shortly.

Jade didn't want that. Her announcement was meant to be good news, not 'I'm going to fall off the face of the earth and none to you will ever see me again.'

Suffice to say Jade ended up in a funk for the rest of the day. And the next and the next. Any poor soul that happened to cross Jade the wrong way, and when she was in a bad mood everyone crossed her the wrong way, was left in her wake wishing that they never rolled out of bed that morning. No one was excluded, not her friends, parents, teachers or Beck.

It continued until Shelby's next fight. By this point Jade had decided that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. After all if Shelby wasn't the starring person on her TV maybe she'll just forget about her celebrity crush on her.

While the fights played out, Jade was her usual self, becoming completely enthralled with every movement, her whole being soaring higher every second, adrenaline running wild through her. Yet, after every victory Shelby Marx's approaching retirement reared its damned ugly head. Sometimes it wouldn't come up until they neared the end of the post-match commentary, others it seemed to be the first topic that came up. No matter when, it was enough for Jade to go from cloud nine down to the ninth circle of hell.

It took a while before Beck asked about her increasing nastier mood, unfortunately for him it wasn't a good day to bring it up and all he received was a half-drunk water bottle to the head.

He did seem to figure it out a week later, if only because Jade insisted, with more vigour than usual, that they watch the CFC match. He loved watching Jade when she was focused on the CFC; it was one of the few times he could see her unguarded. When Jade watches the CFC he could see every emotion flutter over her face, emotions that Beck himself never seemed to draw from his girlfriend or at least never with such vibrancy. However, this time instead of seeing excitement he could see pain, pain of what he could not say. Not until he moved his attention to the TV and caught the tail end of Shelby's retirement talk.

He understood then. While it wasn't that Jade didn't care about him or their friends, she just would lose interest in any of them quickly. It could be frustrating but it was something that simply came with her. Shelby Marx however, would only appear on the TV for only a few minutes every other week or so; and for that entire time anything around Jade might as well not exist. Early into their relationship Beck had made the mistake of vying for her attention during a match, he could swear that he could still feel the blow from her fist and the cold shoulder she gave him for two weeks.

So when Beck ran into their friends next all he did was mention that someone important to Jade was going away for a while and that she was having trouble coping with it. He may have slightly twisted the truth, but he knows that only Andre might pick up on the lie, but he was too scared of Jade to ever mention it to her. Besides Beck highly doubts Jade would appreciate any sort of word getting out about her small obsession with the fighter.

It was roughly four months after the retirement was originally announced, that Shelby Marx fights her last fight. While Beck was never a fan of it, and only watched the CFC when Jade was over, he found himself watching Shelby Marx and Maya Feckner both launching attacks at one another to win the championship, and he was sure to stick around for Shelby's victory/retirement speech.

"Wow. You know, being in the CFC has been an absolutely incredible experience. One I know I'm never going to forget. I know I should have written a speech for this, but really all I can do is say thank you. So thank you to my family, friends, my coach Juan, my manager Rod, and my human-punching bag Gary. To all my opponents and to all my fans. I thank each and every one of you and I wish I could do it all one by one, but I can't sadly. So, um, yeah. See you all around I guess," with that she walks off camera waving her trophy about, not to be seen again.

He is tempted to head over to Jade's house, to be there for her, even if she just needs someone to sock in the arm. He resists though, because more than him she needs to just be by herself, and it hurts that he isn't what she needs.

Over the next few months, he sees her mood slowly lift. From the insane angry version of Jade that was present for the couple of weeks following the retirement to the regular angry version of her. Slowly the recorded fights slipped lower and lower on her most watched programs listing. And Beck thought it was getting better, and he would be right. Shelby had managed to slip from Jade thoughts.

But six months after the fighter had disappeared off the face of the planet and a week after the Big Show Case, Shelby Marx's doppelganger stood in their classroom.

Beck was shocked into complete silence as Shelby Marx, _The Shelby Marx_, attempted to clean his shirt. Oh god! Jade was going to kill him. Not only had he spilt her coffee, but Shelby was all over him. His entire body stiffened into an ice block when his girlfriend's voice pierced through her ramblings and his manic thoughts.

When Jade walked through the door all she could see was the top of a brunette head standing much too close to Beck. Didn't she know who Beck belonged to?

"Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend?" Beck turned to look back at her, shock and dread on his face. But what really caught her attention was the person behind him. She would have known that face anywhere, what was she doing here though? Shelby Marx certain does not go to school here, Jade would know if she did. So, what the hell? After a good few awkward moments, Jade finally finds her voice again; it's far from her own though, it's strangled and much, much quieter than her previous question was.

"Shelby?"

* * *

><p>This idea has been bouncing about my head since I saw iFight Shelby Marx like three months ago. And since I never could come up with a decent plot line to write a whole story about it, its going here.<p> 


	3. Dancing

Although you know you should stop staring, if only because Jade scares you witless and you fear Tori would cut you down like she did to Ryder, but watching the two of them dance around each other is like watching a car wreck, you just can't look away. They just never seem to be dancing the same dance. Instead it is more like they are stepping on each other's feet continually; yet every so often their individual beats just fall into harmony with each other. It is then and only then where they both let go of whatever difference between the two is the highlight of the week.

When that occurs one can't help but look on in awe, but at the same time you want to look away because it feels as though you're intruding on an intimate moment. One that should only included the two in question.

Before long they fall out of harmony with one another, and the status quo returns; insults hurled one way and that look that says 'come on, really?' back the other. When these times return, you can't help but wonder if you were either dreaming of a pleasant day at Hollywood Arts or if both Jade and Tori suffer from some sort of shared selective memory loss.

How was it that they could just dismiss the magical moments between them? Then again perhaps they didn't seem so magical to those involved, to them it could simply be that it is a normal part of their relationship.

You watch them slip back into harmony again; you wonder how long it will last this time. You've left yourself perched on the edge of your seat; awaiting discord to strike again. You stay that way for three days before you get tired of waiting in anticipation, so you relax, telling yourself that you're expecting the blow-up to happen and you know it will happen soon enough.

Another week passes by and still the insults and looks haven't returned. So you let yourself believe that they might have finally settled whatever all the animosity was about. It's not until about two weeks after that, when you are walking the dog and you happen to look into a cafe as you pass by, that you see them both, for a short moment you watch, because you've never seen them outside of the school grounds and you still find them entrancing to watch.

When Jade stands you lurch into action and begin to make your way down the street again, but not before talking one last glance through the window; just in time to see Jade lean down and lightly kiss a smiling Tori on the cheek. Your jaw drops as your dog pulls your stunned self down the street. Whenever it is that your brain resumes functioning, you let all that anxiety, the same anxiety you told yourself you let go of, drain from your body. Because somehow, you are sure that those two will be dancing in harmony for a long while to come.


	4. Incretitude

Tori Vega aka Shelby Marx's doppelganger had been at Hollywood Arts for a while now, and although Tori had explained to them that she was not in fact Shelby Marx and it is just some sort of freak coincidence, Beck could tell Jade wasn't going to let it go. The recorded matches were once again on top of the play list again and he would catch her looking at the brunette, staring at her like if she just watched enough she'll be able to divine all of Tori's secrets from her. He couldn't exactly blame her, because really if his favourite celebrity turned up at the school he's sure that he would become somewhat obsessed by them too.

But all of Jade's attention was on Tori all the time and he knows that everyone else had moved past the initial 'Oh my god! Its Shelby Marx' phase that the whole school fell into for the first week or so, till Tori set the record straight. He totally expected Jade to take longer to get over it, but this long? No, that was too much, and it showed absolutely no sign of slowing.

When he tries to talk to Jade, try to make her see reason, Round one ends with a text book narrowly missing his head. Round 2, Beck tried to keep her distracted and away from Tori as much as possible. It didn't work and when Jade caught on the glares she sent were cold enough to freeze him all over. Round 3, he shoved as much proof that he could find that Tori was in fact Tori and laid it all out for her, because maybe she'll see the big picture. She ignored him totally for the rest of the week.

Jade 3, Beck nil. Winner Jade.

So at the end of the week Beck decided to help Jade, not that they were going to find anything. If you can't beat them, join them, right? So that's when he came up with the brilliant idea of telling Jade to search through Tori's house, more specifically her bedroom. In hind sight he'll realise that it was a stupid, stupid move; encouraging Jade to breach Tori's privacy, only one reason.

Naturally that what Jade did they were over at Tori's house. Getting in was easy enough, have Beck distract her while Jade ninja's her way inside and upstairs. Roughly opening doors till she found Tori's

Jade could see a speed ball hanging from the roof, a couple of weights resting near the bed. Trophies resting on a shelf over the head of the bed, and pair of gloves thrown haphazardly onto the floor near the speed ball. That's what she could see in her mind anyway.

In the real world there was none of that, just a desk with text books, pens and notebooks strewn all over, a calendar tacked to the wall above. A pile of clothes laying about on the floor, and a bunch of photos in frames on the bedside table and a few more hanging above the bed. Studying the photos, simply because they are the only thing of interest. Jade can spot Tori with people from her previous school, she assumes, Tori with a couple of old geezers, Tori with three other teens that seem rather familiar, Tori with her family and Tori with a group of adults, one who has a black eye.

There's nothing in the room at all to suggest Tori Vega was Shelby Marx, so why was it then that Jade couldn't shake the feeling that she was? She makes her way downstairs, announcing her presence to the household; mind half lost in trying to figure out the mystery that is Vega.

"Well, where have you been?"

"In your room. You have a lot of things in there," that brief glimpse of panic, one matching when Jade originally called Tori Shelby. That alone was enough to peak Jade's interest all over again. Followed by Tori's complete distraction while they were watching The Wood, just seemed to confirm Jade's suspicions. At least in her mind.

Trying to convince Beck of that later in the evening was a completely different matter. He was sceptical originally, now had just thought Jade was overly obsessed. He never said it, he knew better, but he didn't have to, he might be a great actor but Jade could read him just a bit too well. Suffice to say that evening ended in another fight between the couple.

Over the next few days Jade spent more time plotting with than she ever had, And Jade would tell you, not really though she'll never tell anyone, that it was, in a word, fricking bloody fantastic. Spending so much time with her, when they actually wanted to be around each other with a common goal was incredible. Getting Tori out of her little good-two-shows act was refreshing to say the least. She sort of has to wonder just how much of her devious side Vega has buried under the never-ending niceness. Seeing her wielding that golf-club and that triumph look on her face, although she knew Vega was acting, it sent her mind reeling back to when she saw Marx's smile, one that was exactly the same. However, actually seeing it, in real life, it seemed so much larger, so much brighter. Just thinking about it warmed Jade.

When things returned to normal and devious Tori went back into hiding, Jade felt cheated, maybe? She wasn't sure exactly. But Tori returning to nice-happy-friendly Tori, just felt wrong as though she was hiding away from the world again. So Jade followed suit, and returned to having a go at Tori every chance she could, not because Jade still hated Tori, how could she after their little venture. She did it now to get a rise from her, try and get her to reveal that other side of her again. All her efforts are in vain though, Tori could be amazing stubborn.

It hurt when Jade returned to insulting her again; they were getting along so well for those few days, what happened? Was it something Tori did? Or did they call some sort of temporary truce that she was unaware of? Tori had hoped that they were bridging that gap between whatever they were originally and friends, but then they just went back to whatever they were before. Tori wished she could be friends with Jade at least, more would be awesome but she'll settle for friendship.

She developed a small crush on the other girl not long after they had met, really who wouldn't? Jade is absolutely the most amazing unique person Tori had ever met; plus she's gorgeous, like really, drop dead gorgeous. Then slowly, really, really slowly, Tori got to learn little things about Jade; and at some point during that it went from Jade being beautiful to her becoming said crush.

Not it wasn't like Tori had never crushed on someone before, nor was it the first time she had one on a girl. What she feels for Jade is just... different, she couldn't say how exactly or remotely for that matter, or whether it's a good or bad different, it just was. She'd love to know why it was different, why everything she felt just seemed to hit that little bit harder.

* * *

><p>I meant to have this up two days ago, but... yeah. Anyway I will be doing more of these more than likely they will be tied into episodes because I just can't think of any real ideas.<p>

Anyway, till next time.


	5. Rumours

Jade was cunning. Underhanded? Certainly. Outright mean and evil? At times, sure. Cruel? Yep. Harsh? Yup. But there was only one person she was all of that to, or more so in relation to. She tried to curb herself when it came to Vega, and it worked from time to time. But those that attempted to pursue her, they were met by all that and so much more. Jade would pity them if they were pursuing anyone else, but they weren't so damn them.

Robbie was the first to show extra interest in Tori, mind you at that point jade wasn't overly caring of the other girl, not personality-wise at least, physically that took but a moment. Though she did watch on in great amusement as Robbie's so-called advances, let's face it the boy couldn't successfully woo a rock, were either completely ignored or met with a disdainful look. That was one of only two times Vega herself put someone in their place, every other time Jade would beat her to it, not that Tori knew.

Eli was next, if that little scrawny runt thought he was even remotely good enough to even hang around Tori, he had another thing coming. Jade only knew about his sudden little crush on Tori when Robbie began asking the group about it, or more so Andre. Eli did sort of belong to that nerdy-outcast group that Robbie and Sinjin were associated with. At first Jade did nothing about it, Tori would shoot him down like Robbie; when they were informed that he's going to ask her out after school that day. That was when she reacted.

She stormed off ready to 'politely' convince Eli that asking Tori out was a bad idea. Sadly she couldn't find him and didn't spot him till the end of the day and judging by the nervous look on his face, one that screamed 'I'm two seconds away from pissing myself.' So naturally Jade 'helped' him by 'accidently' running into him and spilling a can of soda, one she brought only for this, over his pants. He did not have the guts to ask her out not with grape soda gluing his pants to him or that giant wet patch. Having all the randoms that litter the hallway laugh at him probably scared the poor kid for life, Jade only felt slightly bad about it.

Jake Burns was next on her hit list. Honestly Jade had no idea who he was, but apparently he sat to the side of Tori in their English literature class. Jade also didn't realise what was happening originally, he started turning up at their table during lunch asking Tori for help on the subject. Of course she didn't really put any thought into it, Vega does love to stick her nose everywhere.

Now if Jade was paid proper attention to the happenings of the school, she would have known that Tori wasn't that great at English lit and that Jake was sitting just under top of the class.

Finally when Jake was spending almost every lunch with them and was now bordering on Andre/Tori level of touchy feely, Jade caught on. And god was she pissed at herself for not noticing earlier. Now that she was virtually hit of the head with it, it seemed glaringly obvious. The looks, the touching, the overly fake laughing when Tori said something, the hanging around like a bad-smell and sickly sweet 'oh I revere you' voice he gets when speaking to her.

So Jade learnt his locker location, his combination and when he got to school. She was going to start with littering dead bugs about his locker and bag, she knew she kept them in a tin somewhere, where that tin was exactly was a totally different matter. However, during her search she found something much, much better.

So it was the next day that Jade found herself at school extra early, a manic grin scrawled across her face, oh how she was going to enjoy this. When Jake opened his locker it was to find 'blood' all over the place, running down the front of the locker below, he screamed and all but flew to the other side of the corridor. It's one of Jade's favourite memories.

Burns spent a good twenty minutes cleaning his locker; his books however were rendered useless. Still he hung about their table and made gooey eyes at Vega, so she repeated it the next day and still nothing changed. On the third day however Jade had enough of the clueless boy who refused to take her extremely subtle hint to leave Tori alone. That morning when she was 'creatively painting' Jake's locker, she violently removed anything in it, uncaring of where it landed, and wrote a clear cut message to him.

That day Jake didn't dare show his face anywhere near Tori; in truth when Tori went looking for him he'd bolt, sprinting away as fast as he could. When Tori came to sit with them during lunch, wondering why Jake had swapped his seat in their class and avoiding her like the plague, no one had anything to tell her. Jade just smirked, replaying his reaction as he shouted.

Next was Ryder Daniels, he was one of the few that Jade didn't catch in time. jade tried to warn Tori off, but would she listen of course not because that would make Jade's life easy and simple, but because Tori is a stubborn idiot, it wasn't. So Jade tried to get Ryder's combination in an effort to repeat the damage she did to Burns'. Unfortunately for Jade, Tori, with Robbie's help, his plan was discovered and Tori extracted her own revenge. Which was better, Jade's or Tori's, Jade could not say, she imaged that the same feeling of sweet success would run through her that she experienced with Jake, to a greater degree. But watching Tori put Ryder in his place felt sweet in an entirely different way.

The weeks following there wasn't anyone game enough to approach Tori, let alone attempt to date her and so Jade had nothing to worry about. It didn't last for nearly long enough however, soon enough guys were eyeing her off again, not that Tori noticed.

Chris Hall was the next to try, Jade caught on a lot quicker this time. But she waited until he began to make a move; that's when she started with the fake blood again, he too didn't catch the hint, thus the third day his books ended up scattered around the floor, blood running out of the locker and message written on the bottom. He too began fleeing from Tori on sight, hard to do when he has a group project to do with her, but he sure as hell tried.

Then Shaun, then Max, Jeff, Peter, Brad and Andy. It was slow but with each of Tori's attempted boyfriends rumours began to grow. When Andy did start showing interest in her every guy in school tried to warn him off because, according to the rumours Tori Vega has a ex-boyfriend that died , how varies from story to story, who follows her around, stalking her silently always watching her. Whenever a boy was about to ask her out their locker would have blood running out it from someone that didn't heed the warnings.

Jade wasn't entirely sure how a dead ex ended up in the story, but honestly she didn't mind, the more bloody and violent that the story became the more likely people would stay away. Tori didn't seem to know about the rumours, Jade wasn't sure if she wanted her to know either, and if she did notice the lack of guys interested in her she never said anything or seemed to be bothered by it.

When the rumour mill had moved on to something else, Jeremy tried to ask her out, so Jade repeated her past activities, it only took one day before the forgotten rumours surfaced again. This time different ex got decapitated, what spurred that Jade couldn't say but she enjoyed it immensely.

So it continued every time some guy tried to ask her out, Jade would cover their locker in fake blood and the rumours began again, every time more elaborate than the last. Whenever they went running from their locker screaming their heads off, Jade would be standing on the opposite side of the corridor grinning manically and laughing silently to herself.

* * *

><p>Nothing really to say except Happy New Year all! Hope you all enjoyed 2011<p> 


	6. Stupidity

Was there anything Jade couldn't get her to do? Did she really not have any sort of strength? Be it emotional, physical or mental. How was it Jade always seemed to know what button to push on any given day? Did she truly not have any self pride? Maybe she had too much.

Tori's head drops into her hands, in an attempt to lose the world around her. How was it that even the smallest part of her could think that listening to the streaked-haired girl would end well? Experience should have taught her better. Experience _has_ taught her better. So why on earth did she this time? And why in the school parking lot, of all places? There was no way that it could have ended well.

"Yes, of course the paint is safe, Tori."

"Yes, it's going to hurt when it hits you, but where is the fun otherwise?"

"Yes, it washes out, Tori! It's completely fine, just stop bitching already, would you?"

And it was fine, it did hurt, and it was fun. For the group at least Principle Helen however, not so much. Turns out that she was allergic to something in the paint; Tori was much too wrapped up in her own guilt and grief to pay full attention.

Why didn't anyone else say anything? Was it another of those things Tori just hasn't been here long enough to know? Or were all her friends totally insane? She was sort of inclined to the believe the latter, because, surely, someone would of talked some sense into them by now otherwise.

Her head jerks up at the sound of the door opening, her parents entering. Disappointment, almost quite literally, written on their faces. As they finally take a seat next to Tori, she once again buries her head in her hands. The sound of the school receptionist typing away the only sound filling the room. She wishes that her parents would come in raging and screaming, ready to yell at their daughter till she could no longer can to hear them.

But instead they are silent. They know her too well. After all, why do what Tori will do for them? For how long the three sit there Tori could not say, buy she was willing to bet it was close to an eternity.

When Lane and the Vice Principle call them all into the office, she can't help but feel as though every step she takes has her dragging a giant ball and chain behind her. Does she have two months of detention? Six? A year? Or worse is she suspended? Expelled? It wouldn't surprise her. Although she would fight it with every fibre in her, she could completely understand if Helen had left explicit instruction to have her expelled, no matter what she or her parents may try.

"Miss Vega," hearing her name, Tori lifts her head, as slowly as she possibly can, to look at the man. He was an old man, fifties maybe? Hair going grey and balding on top, his cheap grey suit had a small grease strain on the lapel. So instead she focuses on the stain rather than his eyes; eyes that make her feel like she just disappointed her grandfather.

Her mother nudges her in the side, the hissed sound of Tori's name coming out at her lack of attention. So Tori's eyes reluctantly rise to meet her mothers, then drag to the Vice Principles own, done with all the enthusiasm of someone going to their own funeral.

"Miss Vega, both I and Principal Helen believe that you should be expelled immediately for the trouble and damage you've caused," Tori was just about ready to break into tears. She couldn't be expelled from Hollywood Arts. She couldn't go back to Sherwood. Everyone from Sherwood was just so... dull and lacking life compared to everyone here. For crying out loud Rex seems more alive than some of her drone-like friends from the previous school.

"However, Lane here," his head jerks in Lane's direction, a small encouraging smile on the councillor's face. "Believes that it would be a loss o the school to expel you. So instead you are to be suspended for three weeks." Now Tori was ready to leap over the desk and hug both Lane and the Vice Principal. "Along with detention after school for five weeks. Those three weeks you've not here you are expected to turn up for detention then too. You can also hand in your homework then."

Despite the terms, Tori was more than happy to just be able to stay at Hollywood Arts. Oh sure, her parents are probably going to ground her for the next two months, assuming that they even know how grounding works. But she could stay! That's what really matters.

Behind her exultant thoughts, Tori was vaguely aware of her parents profusely thanking the man and ensuring that nothing like this will ever happen again.

"I should hope not. With all the trouble she's caused since she came I'm amazed that she's still even here. She is on her absolutely final chance, any other... misdeeds, shall we say, and she is gone quicker than she'll be able to apologize."

Now, if Tori was paying any attention to what was just said, she would know to begin to explain to her parents. Alas, she wasn't paying the slightest bit of care to the words spoken; she was much too absorbed in the on-going party in her head.

"Trouble? What trouble?" her father's voice and her mother's elbow in her ribs returned the mentally wayward girl to reality. Brain only catching up as she saw the bitter man begin to look through her file on the computer; Lane tossing her some sort of grimace all the while rubbing lotion into his hands.

"She hasn't told you?" how was it that Tori initially thought he was a kind old grandfather sort of man? Was she absolutely nuts? Probably, she did listen to Jade after all.

"Let's see shall we? She brought a pet bird an rabbit onto school grounds. Smashing a facility member's car. Ruining a school event and covering two students in hot cheese, one of which doesn't even attend this school. Hitting another student in the face with a cane, followed by skipped out on the detention. Destroying other student's property. And Multiple times she has been caught using a mobile phone during class."

Tori was completely, totally, utterly dumbfounded. She never had most of that even mentioned, regarding punishments anyway. In fact most of the time the school hardly seemed to care what the students did. Her father lowly uttering "Victoria," in that voice that just said she was in for it, forced her gaze from the suited man to her parents. Their entirely mortified faces caused Tori to open and close her mouth several times, unsure of how to even begin to explain all the rules she had seemingly and unknowingly broken. Moments had passed and Tori was still numbly trying to speak. Eventually her father took pity on her, thanking the balding mean man behind the desk and reassuring him that Tori will be there for the detentions and that she certainly won't be acting out again.

Tori followed her parents out of the school, head hanging low. She only glanced up when she heard the footfalls of her friends approaching, but they didn't say anything, Tori's dejected form was enough.

The three sat silently in the car as they drove home. Part of Tori was trying to figure out how to explain, while the rest of was wishing they wouldn't just pull her straight out of Hollywood Arts as soon as they could; you know, bad influence and all.

She knew how the next two hours would play out at least. She would be asked to explain, then sent up to her room for the next two hours of so, while her parents talked it over. Meanwhile, their daughter will drive herself nuts trying to predict the outcome; each thought worse than the previous. Until they call her downstairs, if she's lucky Tori wouldn't of pulled every strand of hair from her head in frustration/anxiety/annoyance.

So it was with the utmost dread that Tori slides out of the car and slowly makes her body follow her parents into the house.

* * *

><p>Well I am unfortunately back at work tomorrow so, six days of freedom wasn't nearly long enough. Such is life though.<p> 


	7. Affirm

Tori had watched iCarly almost since it started it was one of the few things she let herself enjoy between the hours of daily training. What began as a half hour of Friday night entertainment quickly turned into a small obsession, if asked it was just watched for laughs, totally not for Carly.

When Tori finally did reach the ranks of the CFC, under the guise of Shelby Marx, she did admit to herself that she may have developed a slight crush on the web hostess. What wasn't there to like, she was funny, kind and very pretty. She knew that what she harboured for the girl was more than likely a 'celebrity lady crush,' according to Trina anyway, and that it would likely fade away like all crushes do, and it did.

Then the most outrageous thing ever, in the history of everything, happened.

iCarly talked about her on their show. _Her._ She couldn't believe it, immediately she began jumping stupidly about. Well maybe not immediately, it took about 20 seconds for her to remember that Shelby is her, because after being called it constantly for like 18 months she didn't always respond. Suffice to say that the dying crush resurrected it's self just as quickly. Then Ron came about after seeing it too, asking if she would consider an expo match. She felt as though it had to be a dream, but the bruised and battered Gary standing off to the side gave it away, in her dreams it didn't matter how many times she beat him into the ground he was always a picture of health.

And so the exposition match was held and Carly Shay became the only proud owner of the 'Lasting all three minutes in the octagon with Shelby Marx.' Her little stint with iCarly lasted all of about a week and a half, that was probably one of the best times Tori had had in a while. Not counting her feelings for the other girl, just being about to spend time with kids her own age was fantastic. You know, people that wanted to talk about more than fighting techniques or didn't want to pound her face in the next day. It was back to the real world soon enough, she still kept in touch with them in the occasional email, they became less frequent as time passed by, Tori's feelings fading along with them.

Tori really hadn't thought too much on her time as Shelby once she began at Hollywood Arts, but standing in front of the iCarly trio once again certainly brought back some memories. "Oh my god! What are you guys doing her? It's so good to see you again," immediately Tori launched herself at them, enveloping them into a hug.

Pleasantries exchanged, not so pleasant words regarding a certain two-timing boyfriend, revenge planned and explanations told. To see people from her other life again, was an experience she never thought she would have to cross, but one that she will cherish for a long while to come. It also had nothing to do with her long gone crush.

Jade was walking about Kenan's house looking to find her way back to the main room, the maze of a house was making it impossible to achieve.

"...stage name, suppose you could say, made it easier to keep my life private," Jade would have known that voice anywhere, hell all of their school knew that voice.

"So you've really Tori, not Shelby?"

Jade didn't consciously mean to step around the corner, she wanted to stay hidden and find out more, but the shock of hearing that she had been right all this time just had to be backed up by a visual. There Tori stood back facing her and those three kids from the picture opposite her; although Jade isn't a big fan of iCarly recognition should of stuck her earlier than now.

"Dude, what you staring at?" the blonde, Sam she thinks, speaks up, catching a wide-eyed and stock-still Jade standing by the corner. Later on Jade would swear that time slowed as Tori realises that there is a fifth person in the room and turns to face her.

"Jade! I... uh, what are you doing here?" the yelped name and hurried question doing nothing but convincing Jade further.

"You lied," Jade spotted the others doing their best to escape unnoticed, they needn't try so hard. They could have left with an entire brass band on their heels and Jade still wouldn't shift her attention. "So you are Shelby then?"

Tori let out a sigh and plops onto what has to be the most uncomfortable looking couch ever, "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you hide it?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone would of mobbed me if they knew. Actually they did mob me. It just would of been worse. I didn't want to be a celebrity at school, I just wanted to be myself, without people asking me to split a board in half with some appendage."

Jade listened to her short monologue taking in everything she said. "You know I don't think that going to a performing arts school is really going to help with the whole I don't want to be a celebrity thing," that gets a chuckle out of her, and it breaks the tense air that had settled between them; the ring of her mirth warming a deep part within Jade.

Suddenly Tori is on her feet, arm around Jade's neck and they were walking back though the house, "come on, I've got a boyfriend to dump." She was much too chipper now, why was lost on Jade. Releasing her hold on Jade's neck as they came to a split in the corridor, Tori headed down one leaving Jade to take the other path. "Jade, I'm glad you know," then she ducks around another corner leaving Jade staring after her.

Jade was left feeling on top of the world and as much as a part of her wanted to hunt Beck down and tell him she was right, but Tori's words ring through her head and she loses the desire to. At least until Tori got up and started singing along with Carly and a warm smile slid onto Tori's face. The same kind of look Jade used to regularly gave her TV, or at least the person on it.

Jade is quite suddenly thrown off her good mood when she realises Tori has some sort of crush on Carly. Now that bitter resentful part of Jade turns up and all she wants to do is tell everyone that it's Shelby Marx is the one singing into the microphone belting out that final not while standing much too close to the other brunette. While sorely tempted to put her thoughts into action, she doesn't; because tomorrow Tori will still be here and Carly will be gone and that little reminder eases her.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the delay in getting this one up, ideally it was meant to be up like two days after the last, but work is a bigger muse killer than I thought it would be. Regardless it got here though. Till next time.<p> 


End file.
